


Leia Organa is Not a Myth [podfic]

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Galactic Reputations, Gen, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Propaganda, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Leia Organa is Not a Myth" by LullabyKnellAuthor's original summary:The Empire told stories about Leia Organa.Those stories didn’t work very well.Leia Organa goes from spoiled princess to seductive propaganda to a bitter old sorcerer.





	Leia Organa is Not a Myth [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Binary_Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Leia Organa is Not a Myth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617341) by [LullabyKnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyKnell/pseuds/LullabyKnell). 



[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1czOmGbBFbdtZ_I8EOci9V0WJoHzAmosv) | 0:07:50 | 11 MB  
[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1YHFC3QZo5jDISCTR376Nhe1hMOmbb7oU) | 0:07:50 | 7 MB


End file.
